


October 5th: Glory Hole

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 5th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 5th: Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Neon glow refracted off the barely exposed skin of his face. He’d snuck across town, cap low and collar high, praying he wasn’t recognized. That’s the problem. Everyone recognized The Winter Soldier. 

No one recognized him here. Cock stuffed through the shameful hole; nothing glorified about it. Man, woman, anyone. Bucky just needed touch. He craved a release unlinked to celebrity fetish. He needed to be anonymous. 

Each pass of the strangers lips down his length oddly made him feel closer to human. He thanked the individual genuinely. 

Thank you for treating me like everyone else.

  
  



End file.
